The Flu
by SilverWolfAssassin1
Summary: I respected My Lord. I serve him. I am his servant. He guides us and takes care of the clan. But sometimes My Lord can get sick. Then it is my turn to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

The Flu

" The Lord requests water." Gannen said looking at me. I nodded and quickly ran out of the room to fetch my Lord a glass of water. I wasn't shocked the Lord had gotten sick. He got sick often.

I returned to Gannen holding the glass of water. "Here you are." I handed him the water and stared down at Steve.  
He was very ill this time. His silver hair stuck to his face. He was sweating and he had a fever. Steve opened one eye.

"G-Gann... Gannen?" Steve asked. His voice was so innocent.  
"You must sit up My Lord..." Gannen whispered.  
Steve took his time to sit up and Gannen took his time to crush up some pills and put them in the water.  
The Lord hated to take pills. It was something only I and Gannen knew.

"Silver, grab the lord another blanket." Gannen ordered. "Yes, sir." I ran out of the room. I ran and got him a blanket.  
I returned and saw steve hunched over the side of his coffin throwing up into a bucket.

I saw Gannen next to him trying to get Steve to drink the water.  
"Oh not again my lord..." I rushed over and covered him with the blanket.  
Steve stop throwing up and excepted the water. He gave a nod of thanks to Gannen.  
He didn't even look at me. I had gotten used to it. We are servants.  
He is our Lord.

Steve asked for more water. " I said, I. Want. More. WATER!" He yelled. I yelped and ran. I quickly grabbed another glass of water for My Lord.  
I quickly kneeled in front of him and handed him the water.

He snatched it from me and he glared at me. I was trembling and I lowered my gaze. On the outside I had been terrified but really I was so happy he looked at me!

"Wh-who is this?" Steve hissed. "He is a human servant My Lord..."  
Steve rolled his eyes.

"No!I thought he was a -" Steve started to say sarcastically but started to cough loudly.  
I could see the corner of Gannen's mouth twitch.

"What is his name." Steve hissed once he calmed down.  
"Silver, sir." Gannen answered.  
Steve glared at me again.

"And how is Silver important to our team?" Steve asked suspiciously.  
"He is very good with medicine and we rely on him when we are wounded." Gannen informed. Gannen pulled the blanket tighter around Steve.

Steve quickly grabbed my throat and pulled me close. "Why don't I trust you?" Steve questioned.  
He tightened his grip on my throat.

I reached up and shakily pulled my black hair back to show the V tattooed above my ear.

He snorted and threw me back. I hit the wall behind me.

"Get out of my sight!" He yelled and he started to cough.

I bowed to him and raced out the room.

That was the beginning of My Lord's and I's ... "Friendship".


	2. Chapter 2 What do you mean I need meds!

What do you mean I need "meds"?!

I raced around searching for the bandages.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I hissed. Of course they had to go out and wrestle with bears.

I shook my head and closed another cabinet. "Silver, hurry up!" Said a voice.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I snapped.

I turned around. I yelped and bowed. Steve Leopard the vampaneze lord was staring at me.

"H-hello my lord…" I quickly said. I stood up straight and Steve walked up to me.

"Watch who you talk to…" He growled.

I nodded quickly. "Yes, sir! I'm so sorry my lord." I bowed again.

Steve hit the back of my head very hard. I whimpered loudly.

I soon was on my knees holding the back of my head.

He waited for me to get back up. Once, I did and hit me again this time across the face.

I fell on my side and I quickly backed away from him.

"Do not make this mistake again!" He yelled then yanked me to my feet.

The vampaneze across the room were shocked.

"I'm sorry sir…" I whispered. I was holding back tears.

"Teach me about medicine." Steve stated.

I looked at my lord confused.

"Teach me how to stitch people up. That's why I told you too hurry up. I wanna see how it is done."

I nodded and balanced myself.

The lord hit me head very hard and it hurt so badly.

"Okay my lord because you need meds…" I said

"What do you mean I need meds?!" He hissed.

The bleeding vampaneze laughed.

"I mean! Not that you need meds like that it's just you need medicine because you've been sick lately and I won't always be here to help you when you are sick and you may need to take care of yourself."

I explained with panic in my voice. Gosh, my head hurt.

I went over and tended to the group of vampaneze. I made sure to do it slowly because the Lord needed to watch and the vampaneze deserved it.

My lord watched and took notes. Every once in a while did he look away to sneeze.

I smiled, satisfied with my work and I put my tools away.

'I Silver T. Wolf, only 17 years old, work as a doctor for Steve Leopard the Vampaneze Lord and tend to his servants.' I thought. I thought a lot about my new life. Working for Steve and all the new adjustments I have made.

"You! Silver!"

I looked over. Steve was sneezing non-stop.

"I need some meds! Help!" Steve cried.

I smiled. He has the flu and allergies. My lord really does need meds.


	3. Chapter 3 Hangovers

Hangovers...

When Vampaneze get drunk they do weird stuff. Maybe to explain why I'm telling you this should start the story.

"Silver... Hand me another one d-darlin'." Gannen giggled a bit and I gave him more ale.  
"I think you have had enough." I laughed. Gannen rolled his eyes ,but he was still grinning.  
Steve stumbled in. "Darren? Darren buddy what's up!" Steve grabbed my shoulders and laughed.  
"Come to take another dream?! I'll kill you!" Steve pulled out a knife.

"It is Silver! It is Silver! Steve Leonard! Put that knife down now!" Gannen scolded.  
"Alright daddy I guess I will go do my chores too!" He laughed. Steve sat down at the table and I sat as far away from my Lord as possible.

"Forgive me Silver you are just so... killable..." Steve laughed. Steve got weird when he got drunk.  
"Heh, ya..." I went to grab a mug of ale for myself. "No you don't... Under age..." Gannen grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "What am I suppose to drink?"I snapped.

"Ooo~ Getting angry! Children drink juice so..." Steve trailed off. Gannen put a hand over his and tried not to laugh.  
"I am not a child!" I hissed.  
"Darren kiss me." Steve fell out of his chair.  
"BAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Gannen fell back in his chair.

I stood up and I went to head out the door. These drunks were annoying. "Silver... Nooooo... Don't leave me!" Steve said. He kept trying to grab my foot.  
I sighed. "Yes, my lord."I sat down next to him. He couldn't get back up and there as no way I was gonna pick him up.

Steve smiled up at me. I looked over at Gannen and he passed out.  
"Silver... Do you like being a Vampet?" Steve asked.  
"I regret it sometimes and I have to deal with drunks..." I stopped for a moment because of how hard Steve was laughing.  
"Hee... Drunks..." Steve giggled once more.  
"But yes. I do like being a vampet." I finished.

"Do you like being a Vampaneze Lord?" I asked. Steve put his head in my lap and smiled.  
He didn't answer right away.

"No. I had dreams. I was going to become a star soccer player. I was going to grow up with my best friend... I was going to be a someone. Now,...heh... I kill people for their blood just like I wanted... I regret it now. I wish...I wish I never went to that freak show. I wish I never stole the money from my mom to go. I wish I as human... So I could live like a mortal."  
Steve closed his eyes.

He fell asleep and I admit I had been tired too. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3 p.m. We would get up in 5 hours.  
Steve would have a horrible hangover.

I was right as well. "Ohhhh... Silver... My head hurts!" Steve groaned. I smirked and I helped him into a chair. I sat a plate of eggs on the table in front of him. "I heard eggs cure a hangover." I smiled. He smiled back and started to eat.  
My Lord could not handle pain,but he is still my lord.


	4. Chapter 4 Fights lead to Injuries

Fights lead to injuries and Old Inns lead to Nightmares.

"You hit me one more time and I will poison you!" I yelled. Man, these guys could be annoying.  
Steve ,Gannen, Rufus, Carsen, Yuri, Jackson, Ryan, Terrance and I were on the move.  
My Lord was feeling better and we moved out of the old mansion we were staying in.  
So, as we were on the move the other Vampaneze and Yuri ,another vampet, liked to bother me.

"Ooo~ He's gettin' mad. Better watch out guys!" Rufus laughed. He then threw a rock at my head.  
That's it! I turned around and attacked him with my Assassin Extension Knife or better known as a Hidden Blade.  
I was able to stab him once. It wasn't fatal but he sure screeched in pain.

"Silver!" Steve barked.  
I quickly turned around and stood straight up. "Yes, sir?" I asked.  
I was looking Steve in his eye and he was grinning wickedly. "I didn't know you could use weapons? Everyone take notes.  
Silver as out for blood and when we are fighting those no good Vampires you shall not hold back. Silver help Rufus won't you?" Steve asked politely.

I nodded and quickly tended to Rufus's wound. When I finished we moved on.  
I was now walking beside Steve and beside him was Gannen. "So, Silver that was unexpected." Gannen commented.  
I shrugged. We were approaching a small town which had an inn. Everyone who had purple looking skin hid themselves under their cloaks. Steve, Yuri, and I kept our hoods down and got rooms. I shared with Gannen. Steve by himself and the rest shared rooms as well.

It wasn't sun rise yet so Gannen and I were still awake.  
I was sitting quietly on my bed. Gannen had been doing the same. Gannen looked out the window. "Sunrise is almost here... Silver..." Gannen coughed uncomfortably.  
"Yes Gannen?" I looked up at him.  
"I really do not like Inns' such as this one. I... Do you have a cure for nightmares?." Gannen requested.  
"I think I do,Gannen." I smiled. "These old inn's give me nightmares. I ask you to not tell anyone." He stated.  
"You know if you drink warm milk before bed maybe that will stop the nightmares for the night. It's did the trick when I was little."

Gannen nodded and went to fetch himself some warm milk. I smiled and stole all of Gannen's pillows.


	5. Chapter 5 Insanity is uncurable

"How dare he question me! I'm starting to think Gannen doesn't know who the boss is!"  
Steve hissed. He walked straight into my room and just started ranting. Gannen questioned why Steve had to get revenge and Steve snapped. He marched out of the room and straight into mine.

I was half way asleep in my coffin and he threw the lid off. Steve then just started pacing and ranting.  
I replaced the coffin lid and sat on it.

When Steve said 'Gannen doesn't know who the boss is!' I jumped up.

"You listen here Steve! Gannen is the boss and always will be. You better listen to him because without him you would die! Gannen is very patient and is worrying about you like your mother obviously never did!  
You are disrespectful, impatient, and you act like a brat ,but Gannen puts up with it. You should thank him!  
So my advice is you better stop acting like a toddler, get a grip, and stop acting like you own this place because without him no one would respect you. When Gannen snaps and decides he has had a enough and takes care of your bratty attitude no one ,not even me, will help you! Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth!?  
Show a little respect to Gannen!" I hissed.

Steve blinked. He growled and shoved me back. "Shut your mouth! What do you know!?" He growled.  
"Obviously a lot more than you!" I yelled. Steve slapped me across the face. I stood there. I couldn't fight back.  
He pinned me to the wall and started yelling at me. He punched me in the stomach and yelled more.  
"Who do you think you are!?" He growled. He grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the wall.  
I whimpered. "I'm sorry my Lord! Forgive me!" I cried. He did it again and again and again.

I was seeing stars and tears were pouring out of my eyes. "Please... My lord... I won't speak to you... like that again..."  
I whispered. I saw him crying. Or maybe it was my imagination... Steve tossed the lid off my coffin and tossed me into it.  
" You. Are. Nothing!" He hissed and left. I cried silently. My head hurt so bad.

I didn't stay there. Gannen found me and helped me. I had a concussion ,but I was fine.  
I had to stay in my coffin for a while. I avoided Steve. I didn't want to see him.  
My lord was insane... I nor any medicine out there could help him...


	6. Chapter 6 Maybe There is Some Hope

**I did make some changes because I realized how out of character I made Steve**

* * *

Maybe there is some hope...

My Lord wasn't completely insane... I learned that. There was a tad bit of human left in him. A couple of days after what happened between Steve and I, Steve stopped me.

"Silver..." I heard his voice behind me. That cold deep voice that could make anyone tremble with fear. After the incident my head was bleeding. I had bandages wrapped around my head. When Steve spoke he gently grabbed my shoulders. "Silver..." He said again. "Yes, my Lord?" I whispered. Steve pulled my closer and I got a little scared. My Lord was becoming unpredictable.

"Silver..." He repeated once again. He gently touched the bandages. "You will be okay... Right?" He asked.

I nodded. He moved his arms and wrapped them around me. I started to panic but then I realized... My Lord, Steve Leopard, was giving ME ,Silver T. Wolf, a hug.

Then I also realized Steve Leopard wasn't hugging me... It was Steve Leonard. Steve Leonard was the one little part of humanity in Steve. Steve buried his face in my hair and we stayed like that for a long time. "Steve... It's going to be alright..." I couldn't tell you why I said that. It just seemed... Like the right thing to say. I guess I thought Steve just needed some reassuring. Steve just nodded and kept holding me.

Steve didn't love me. I don't think Steve was good at apologies and this was his way of saying it. This was Steve's way of feeling slightly human. His hug meant a lot of things. It was all the things he couldn't say because Steve just couldn't say these things.

I couldn't tell you how much I silently begged in my head for Steve Leonard to stay. Steve finally pulled away and I sighed... "Thank you , my Lord..." I whispered. He grabbed my arm and gripped it tightly. "Don't tell anyone about that or so help me I can and will kill you."' Steve hissed. I nodded and he left.

I watched Steve walk away. I was afraid for my Lord. I think my Lord was dancing on the edge of insanity.

I know it seems like my lord is insane ,scary ,terrible, mean and need help. But that's Steve Leopard.

Steve Leonard. The man who hugged me needs no help. But as I said before My Lord is slipping into a darkness and soon no one will be able to pull him out of it.


	7. Chapter 7 Dear Readers

**Dear Wonderful Readers~,**  
**I just wanted to say thank you and do not worry for this is not a goodbye note!**  
**There will be more chapters too come! I would love to hear what you guys would like to see in the next chapters. More Crazy Steve, Some Stannen, anything you guys want!**  
**I'm tryin' to thank you guys for reading! Just review and any ideas are welcome!**  
**Have a nice day!**

**Your Friend,**  
**SilverWolfAssassin~**


	8. Chapter 8 Minor Cuts

Minor Cuts

"Silver?" I heard Steve call. I turned around and he ran up to me. He looked at me like he was nervous. He was wearing his cloak like he had been doing the whole day. I knew he was hiding something. "What is it, my Lord?" I asked.

He quickly pulled off his cloak and I gasped, then smiled, then grinned. Steve growled. "Shut up! I didn't even see it until it dropped on my head." He sighed. Steve was covered in small bites and scratch marks and I smiled.

"You got attacked by a cat?" I started to giggle. He sighed and looked away. "Stop your laughing... It was three cats..." My eyes got wide and I started laughing. "How?" I asked.

He punched my arm. "I said stop your laughing! I was walking through an ally and they just started to attack me!" Steve whispered. "Yes, my lord..." I responded.

I nodded. "Come on let me clean some of these cuts." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room. I sat him on one of the benches I had. Since there were much more Vampaneze and Vampets I put benches in my now much larger room. I had much more medical supplies and more tools too work with.

Steve watched as I grabbed a clean rag and ran it under warm water. I then put soap on the rag. I motioned him to come forward,told him to take of his shirt and I started to clean the injuries. "You see Steve. These are minor cuts so I can just simply clean these with soap and water." I informed him. I was so happy that he didn't say anything about me calling him Steve. He nodded. I wrapped a few cuts up with bandages. There were some

"Don't worry my Lord. A lot of the other Vampaneze have been having a lot of trouble with cats and dogs." I assured him. He nodded and sighed with relief."Well, I guess I won't feel SO embarrassed now." He whispered.

"All done! You should be fine in a few days." I told him. I turned around and set the rag in the sink. I went over to my closet and opened it. I grabbed a large box an pulled out a large long sleeved shirt. I kept a box of extra clothes mainly for me too sleep in because I was always wearing shirts twice my size. I knew this shirt would be good for Steve because it was black and would cover up most of his cuts.

I walked over too Steve and handed the shirt to him. He looked at it then back at me. "You can keep it my Lord. Now no one can see most of your cuts and I'm sure the ones on your face can be covered with make- up." I assured him.

"Are you saying you have make-up?" Steve asked suspiciously. My eyes went wide. "No! No! I have no make-up ,but I am sure R.V. has some because he paints himself purple and he usually has those things." I panicked.

Steve smirked as I tried to correct myself. Steve looked around and sighed. Steve put on the shirt and walked out. I took a deep breath and smiled. My lord loved to torture us.

* * *

**I have also made changes to this because Steve was also being out of character**


	9. Chapter 9 Changing

**Dear Readers,**

** I hate the way this story is going.**

** It was simply going to be Steve Leonard through the eyes of his servant.** **Steve is also wayyyyyyyyy out of character.**  
**The first few chapters were wonderful... I think I should have never added any romance of any sorts to this story so I think I am going to redo some of the chapters. Silver , who is one out of my three characters Silver, Wolf, and Assassin, idolised Steve Leopard his 'Lord' and was happy anytime his Lord gave him attention. There was going to be no romance. At least, not with Steve and Silver. I'm sorry for this and I will either change the chapters or quit this story. I am SO SORRY! I really am. Thank you, for reading. I realized how sweet I was making Steve and Steve is not that sweet. I saw an analysis by a person on tumblr who goes by the name _lord of the vampatease _and I realized how weird Steve seemed.**

**Love,**  
**SilverWolfAssassin**


	10. Chapter 10 Sneaky Leopards and Coffee

Sneaky Leopards and Coffee

As we were walking around Steve was quiet.  
I walked next too him and he stopped.

"Home sweet home..." Steve said sarcastically.  
He threw his arm in the air and I looked at the old apartment. It was abandoned,dirty, and as soon as we walked in it smelled terrible!

I gagged and coughed. "Oh my..." I whispered.  
Steve took a deep breath and grinned.  
"It's all coming together! They won't know what hit them!  
Give me the medical kit."

I sighed.I dug through my bag and pulled it out.  
I handed it to Steve and he nodded.  
"Leave. You are not needed here anymore. Go."  
I bit my lip. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked slightly annoyed.  
"Are you sure this is the best place to set up base?"  
I asked. I looked for any sign that he was angry.  
I saw no sign that he might lash out at me.

I sighed."I'm worried my Lord. You have not been eating,you haven't had any sleep, and I'm worried..." I was hoping my eyes were showing how scared I was for my lord.

He rolled his eyes."I'm fine. Go, now!" He hissed.  
I nodded. I wish Steve knew that we actually were worried for him.  
Gannen wouldn't admit it, but I've seen it in his eyes when Steve lashes out on the other Vampaneze or Vampets. It scared me.  
It hurt to see him work for hours on strategies and plans.  
I walked out of the apartment without a word and walked along the street.

I learned a lot about Darren and Larten Crepsley. Mostly from Gannen and some from Steve when he was on a rampage yelling and I and Gannen tried to calm him down.  
Steve hated both of them. When he talked about Larten he would only get more angry. When he talked about Darren he would cry. Once, Steve had gotten very angry. He was flipping over tables, screaming about how much he hated 'Creepy Crepsley'  
and then he started to yell,"Why did he leave me! He was the only person I knew would always be there. Why?!" He then threw himself at Gannen and started sobbing.  
Gannen stayed with him. He held Steve tightly and told him it would be fine.  
Steve kept trying to hit Gannen ,but never could. Gannen cared for Steve He took the abuse not because Steve was the Vampaneze Lord ,but because Steve was his assistant.

As I walked along I saw something out of the corner of my eye.  
I smiled and checked my watch. It was 2 a.m. and a small coffee shop was still open. I wondered why they would be open so late ,but coffee did sound good and I could probably grab a cup for Gannen.  
As soon as I walked into the small store the smell of chocolate hit me.  
It smelled better than Steve's apartment.

There was a woman sitting on the counter swinging her legs. She saw me and gave me a bright smile. She was tall.  
She had nut-brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
She hopped down from the counter and I blushed.  
I was at least a foot shorter than her. I was 6'3 and she was at least 7'3.

I was embarrassed. She laughed.  
"Come, on I'm not that tall." It must have been obvious...  
I smiled a little. "Hello..." I glanced at her name tag.  
"Melanie..." She nodded and went behind the counter.

"What can I get you?" She asked. I looked at a menu she handed me and I thought for a moment. What would Gannen like? He would probably like a black coffee.  
"A black coffee and..." I scanned the menu.  
"And a cup of Hot Chocolate."

She smiled. She turned around and went to work.  
"So... You look weird." She said it like it was a compliment.

I had my black cloak wrapped around me, under that was jeans,a t-shirt, and boots.  
But I think she ment my face. It was covered with scars, my eyes were purple, and I let my hair grow out ,but my tattoos were still visible.

I laughed.  
"You should see the rest of my family." I smirked. More like my clan.  
She nodded and handed me my drinks and I handed her the money.  
I gave a nod of thanks and left. She waved goodbye and gave me a smile.  
An odd smile.

I was halfway down the street when I noticed something taped to my hot chocolate.  
I sat down on a bench,sat Gannen's coffee down, and tore off the paper that was taped to my hot chocolate.

I stared at it. I read it over and over.  
I stared at this small piece of paper shocked.

_Dear Silver,_  
_I know what you are and who you work for._  
_Prepare for the war._  
_You're gonna get caught. Your lord isn't as sneaky as he thinks._  
_Love, Melanie_

I folded the piece of paper, grabbed Gannen's coffee, took a sip of my hot chocolate,  
and left. She had underestimated my Lord.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I will start updating faster. I will start school soon so I will try to get a few more chapters in.**

**Melanie belongs to the anonymous reader nooneneeds2know**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
